


Until We Forget the Honesty

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you define enough and what would you do if you got it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Forget the Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/317183.html). Prompt was "intricacy."
> 
> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works.

"Where does my father think you are?"

"Atoning." She frowned then wiped it from her face before she turned to face him. "Thinking on all my wrongs. And you?" she asked. "Where is it you're supposed to be, Mr. Adama?"

"Nowhere." He laughed bitterly and didn't bother trying to cover it. "It's freeing in a way."

"I wouldn't know," she remarked. "So let's add that to my list of things I wouldn't know, shall we? Beginning with why you exposed me today."

"I had to."

"Of course. Convenient excuse, that." She sat next to him, keeping a careful distance between their legs. "Only you don't recognize it when I use it."

"You had a choice. You always had a choice."

She toyed with the idea of slapping him. When she was younger she got away with things like that. Now it would simply be trite. "You had a choice also. And you chose to defend Gaius Baltar."

"Are we really doing this, Laura?" He turned to face her, pressing his thigh to hers. "Are we going to spend tonight of all nights arguing?"

"So typical of you, Lee. Your world is ending so we must dispense with the dramatics and get on with, what, exactly? The frakking?"

"Vulgarity doesn't become you, Laura."

"Vulgarity excites you," she said, pressing her hand to his groin. "My vulgarity, at least. You prefer it, I think, to being reminded of how it isn't just your life that is changing."

"You'll bounce back. You always do."

"So tonight I should frak you until you forget, is that how this works?"

He reached for her, wrapped his hands around her hips and pulled until she was astride him. "Yes."

She laughed as she unfastened his jacket. "And what do I get out of the deal?"

"Anything you want."

"Undying love?" she proposed. "A hard frakking? Or maybe just honesty?" She bit down on his neck and smiled as he twisted beneath her. "Yes, I think I'd like honesty."

He reached for her breasts, pushing her dress aside until she was left exposed, the strap of her slip sliding down one arm, breasts spilling over into his hands. "Is there anything more honest than this?"

"Between us? Perhaps not. But I'd like there to be."

"Why?" He cupped his hands around her back, sliding them up her spine until she arched forward meeting his mouth. He slid his tongue over her breast, lace-edged slip dampening under his mouth. He plucked at the wet fabric with his teeth, pulling it away from her nipple.

"Tease," she said. "You always tease."

"And you like it." He switched his tongue and teeth to her other breast and repeated his actions until she was squirming on his lap, pressing her pussy into his cock. "Because that's what you like from me, Laura, service and teasing." He bit down on her nipple and she gasped. "You don't want my honesty."

"I want everything you have to give." She slid her hand between them, brushing herself while reaching for him. "I just don't know if you can give enough."

He lifted her off him and tilted her backward on the sofa, leaning over her. He held himself on one arm as he unfastened his pants and pulled her panties to the side. "I can't." He plunged inside her. "I can't give you anything but this."

She hooked a leg over his hip and drew him closer to her, arching her hips up to meet his. He bucked against her, striving to get closer and deeper, and she raked her nails down his back, hooking her fingers over his belt and pulling him as near as she could.

"It isn't enough," she said, pressing her face into his shoulder. "Gods, it is never enough."

"It's all I have."

He slid his hands under her hips and clenched his fingers on her. She'd be marked there if he didn't stop, and the truth was neither of them wanted him to stop.

"Your father will see," she said. "If you mark me, Lee, your father will see."

In response, he squeezed harder. "Let him."

"You don't want that." She kissed his neck then his jaw. "I know you don't. You don't want him to see at all because you don't want me to show him."

He turned his head to meet her mouth and kissed her deeply. "I can't say that. Laura, I can't."

She put her hands between them, pressed against his chest and held him motionless for a moment. "And if I say you have to?"

His face froze and he twitched in her grasp. "Then we stop."

And that was her choice, the intricacy of their situation. She made the choices, never him, and the honesty she needed she would never get. She released her hold on him and bowed her head, nuzzling his chest, scraping her cheek on his unbuttoned shirt. "Don't stop."

They finished in silence, Lee collapsing atop her after he came. "Is it enough?" he whispered into her shoulder. "Am I enough?"

Gods help her, she didn't have an answer.


End file.
